


Kiss Him Back

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fan Comics, First Dates, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith have just started dating, and Keith is a little nervous. Luckily, Shiro is there to give his space son some "good" (air quotes) advice.Oneshot/drabble





	Kiss Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353418) by Yaffychan. 



Keith stood in front of his mirror, straightening his tie. How'd they find a tie in space, he wasn't entirely sure, but right now he wasn't complaining. Nervous though? Yeah, that's what he was. Shiro was sitting behind him, flexing his special arm, trying to make sure it was comfortable enough. 

"...what if Lance tries to kiss me?" Keith breathed then.

He was still staring through the mirror at the other guy. Shiro paused and he looked up though. He knew Keith and Lance liked each other--hell, he and their friends might've known longer than they themselves did. As long as they were responsible, and treated each other right, then he'd fully support it. 

"You just kiss him back." Shiro shrugged. 

"Oh. Okay." Keith nodded, biting his lip a little. He was still nervous though, and he wasn't thinking too clearly, so he didn't focus on all of his answer: "...why his back, though?"

Shiro facepalmed. Why was he not surprised?


End file.
